


Natural Instincts

by Towaneko



Series: Stuckony Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddles, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>dreamcatchersdaughter asked:</sup><br/>I am in desperate need of a fluffy winteriron or stuckony shapeshifting au, where Bucky is being a growly snarly possessive wolf bastard of his cuddly panther Tony. In both human form and animal. Just snapping at any body who gets to close... even Steve. Basically Bucky hogging Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Sometimes there were days in which Bucky had trouble coping. He could never really tell when such a day would come up. It could be the weather, stress or he could just wake up feeling as if he can’t handle getting out of bed. 

Those days the only thing that helped was Tony—and only Tony. 

Most likely it was because of his shifter’s nature. As a wolf he only found his calm with his mate. Sure Steve was also mate in a way but he was also a canine. So even though Bucky’s human mind knew Steve was his lover the wolf sometimes considered him a rival in affection. 

Now Tony, he was a feline. His shifter form a gorgeous black panther. There was no confusing him with a rival so Bucky tended to take comfort with him. 

Bucky would seek Tony out wherever he was and immediately become the panther’s silent shadow. For the first few hours he would be content to let Tony go about his day after that he would start to get a bit anxious. 

His hands would start to shake, just enough to be noticeable and it would become very hard to let anyone within ten feet of Tony. Steve had pushed it one time and Bucky had nearly bit him, he hadn’t even shifted at the time, just lunged at Steve snapping his human teeth very close to Cap’s fingers. 

Tony became very good at recognizing the point right before Bucky got his tremors and would wrap up whatever he was working on before guiding Bucky to their bedroom. He would have Bucky stand by the door before going in ahead and stripping the bed of the sheets, which would smell include Steve’s smell from the night before, and laying out new sheets. 

Once that was done he would call Bucky into the room and change them both into sweatpants, not bothering with any shirts, before getting on the bed. Their starting postion would be Tony sitting up against the headboard with Bucky’s head on his lap. 

Then they would just sit there. Tony would stroke Bucky on the head, brushing out his hair with his fingers until Bucky was calm enough that he shifted into his wolf form. For some time after that Tony would continue to pet him, stroking him down his back and smoothing down his fur. Eventually Bucky would signal Tony with a lick to his cheek and by shifting closer to the edge of the bed. 

Tony would then shift into his panther form. He would stretch out before curling himself around the top half of his lover giving Bucky a view of the faint spots in his fur. 

They would stay like this til the next morning. 

In the morning a german shepherd would have joined them laying content on the other side of Tony. 

Bucky would scootch just enough to give Steve a lick on the nose, a small apology for his behavior and Steve would return the gesture before they laid back down. Content to stay until their feline lover was ready to wake.


End file.
